You're Not Like the Others
by UmbraTsuki
Summary: Maybe their relationship's a bit twisted, but Vanitas certainly had fun with it. - Songfic using "E.T." by Katy Perry. VanVen as the pairing. One-shot.


**Author's note: I tend to be on Tumblr a lot, and someone had posted a link to a VanVen music video in which Katy Perry's song "E.T." was used. I also found out that my friend had made one as well, along with a couple others. It seems to be a pretty popular song for the pairing. After getting it stuck in my head for a long time, coupled with the unending urge to write _something_ for it, I finally wrote this.**

**The ending is rather rushed, and I didn't really plan this out, so it's not the best. But it's been so long that I've posted anything here, and I had this written, so I thought - Why not? Hope you enjoy, at least a bit c:.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You're so hypnotizing<br>Could you be the devil?  
>Could you be an angel?<em>**

_I see your eyes on me, _Vanitas thought, as he caught Ven's eye. Their gazes locked for only a second before Ven looked away. A smirk came to the raven-haired boy's face. Because he knew. The blond didn't exactly hide his thoughts well – his face, his expression gave him away.

Vanitas knew. So the smirk wouldn't leave.

**_Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing_**

****It just so happened that, conveniently, Ven sat near the teacher's desk. He just happened to be one of the good kids that didn't mind sitting there. Quite the opposite of Vanitas. But now that there seemed to be a small crowd of students near the teacher, asking about god-knows-what – Vanitas didn't care enough to pay attention or bother finding out – he was given a perfect opportunity to harass the boy.

The desks were odd, too – the kind where the seat was attached to the desk, and one side was barred off as an armrest or whatever. So when Vanitas approached the blond, he _made sure _that he was on the open side.

Once there, he rested one of his hands on Ven's shoulder. It could have been seen as a gesture done to get the boy's attention – if he hadn't _kept_ his hand there after the other had already turned toward him. The blush on the blond's cheeks was plain, forcing the raven to hold back a chuckle. How amusing.

"Ventus," Vanitas greeted. "You don't happen to have a pencil I could borrow, do you?" He already did have a pencil, of course. The only reason he asked Ven for one was so that he had _something_ to say.

The boy's attempt to back up – only to be blocked by the closed off part of the desk – was entertaining for about a second. Not that it mattered too much – once the second was over, Ven nodded, not saying a word, before he got a pencil out and held it out. Somehow, the boy seemed to be trembling a bit. Delightful.

Vanitas wrapped his free hand around both the pencil and the other boy's hand. Might as well tease the boy while he had the chance. He leaned forward to speak somewhat softly in the blond's ear. "Thanks, Ven. _Maybe_, I'll reward you, later~"

With that, he immediately released Ven, taking the pencil and turning around to return to his own desk.

**_They say, be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you_**

****Ven was talking to his friends at lunch, as usual. Vanitas always noticed them together. Those three – Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. They seemed to be a trio of sorts. It was annoying, actually. Terra, in particular. He seemed to be around Ven the most.

Normally, he'd leave them alone. He didn't want to go near them at all, really. This particular day, though, he noticed them glance over once or twice. They were talking about him.

This was proven by the fact that the talking had immediately ceased when Vanitas _did_ approach. The raven barely glanced at the others, focusing mainly on Ven. Keep your eyes on the prize, right? So they say.

"Here, take your pencil back," Vanitas stated. For he hadn't bothered returning the thing immediately after class – there wasn't any need. However, it did give a lovely chance at embarrassing Ventus in front of his friends. Vanitas let his fingers linger on the blond's for a few more moments than necessary, keeping closer to the boy than necessary.

Ven didn't protest – he didn't want to cause a scene. He did glare, despite the redness on his face, but he knew that Vanitas would leave soon.

Because he always did.

**_You're from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light_**

****Toward the end of lunch, Ven was still sitting at a table with Terra and Aqua. Just as usual, everything. It was just a normal day, after all. Vanitas decided to make _one_ difference, this day, however.

The raven strode over to the table, taking a quick seat beside Ven. This happened to be right in between the blond and Terra – which Vanitas had no problem with doing. The two _needed _to be separated.

"Ventus," Vanitas greeted again. "You're coming to the dance with me."

"What?" Ven's response was immediate, the blush returning to his face, though it seemed he was attempting to be angry. He really wasn't good at that.

"You heard." The blond was only shocked – there was no need for Vanitas to repeat himself. "Meet me at the front ten minutes before it starts." Vanitas stood up as he gave the minor details. "See you there, _Ven_."

Vanitas left immediately after. He had no reason to stay. Especially if he had to hear protests against the now planned date – Ven would come. That was the only thing needed.

_**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison**_

__Vanitas arrived five minutes late – on purpose. He wanted Ven to be there first. And he didn't worry about the blond leaving before he got there, or not showing up. It was inevitable that Ven would be there. He knew it.

When he did arrive, he immediately walked up to Ven. The blond was wearing a khaki and black t-shirt along with jeans and sneakers – in addition to the odd bracelet thing that he was always wearing. Vanitas saw no reason for that, but it didn't matter much. As long as it didn't get in the way of anything.

"I knew you'd be here," Vanitas smirked. The blond still didn't say anything, so Vanitas only continued. "Even your friends couldn't talk you out of this one, hm?" He stepped closer, enough so that there wasn't too much distance between them – anyone else could see that Ven was his. "Oh~ And by the way–"

Vanitas pressed his lips to the other boys'. The movement was rather sudden, but – of course – it was intended to be. How else would there be an element of surprise? Simultaneously, Vanitas wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, pulling him close. The boy was his. And there was no reason for him to hide that.

He wanted it clear to everyone.

**_Take me, t-t-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction_**

****Inside the dance, there wasn't actually much to do. Vanitas wasn't one for dancing – he'd just needed to make sure that he went to this with Ven. The dancing couldn't matter any less to him.

After the kiss, the blond hadn't been able to say much, either. It was expected. After a certain amount of arguing, he'd finally given up on saying much at all. The silence was lovely, sometimes, though it was strange. At least Ven's reactions were clear enough on what he was thinking.

They were both just idly standing by a wall, now. Vanitas looked over at the blond. "You look bored," he commented, stepping closer and sliding an arm around his waist. Usually such an action would only be to bother the blond, but he didn't think it bothered Ven as much as it used to. What a pity. "It's a dance. We're here for fun."

At this, Vanitas placed his lips on Ven's cheekbone, pressing a firm kiss there, before kissing the boy again on the lips. The hand of his by Ven's waist played with the edge of his shirt, his fingers _accidentally _brushing against skin every once in a while. At first, Ven did nothing, again. But, at last, he reacted, his hands coming up to frame Vanitas's face, a hand on each side. He also put pressure back into the kiss, deepening it.

Things were only interrupted by some other students. Vanitas heard someone yell, "Get a room!" At that, he pulled away, retorting that they would gladly get a room if someone would find them one. That made the annoying students leave, though Vanitas decided to cease the kiss, for the moment. People were annoying.

He still kept his arm around Ven the whole time. And finally, the blond didn't mind it.

**_Boy, you're an alien  
><em>****_Your touch so foreign  
>It's supernatural<br>Extraterrestrial_**


End file.
